Miracle of the Blue Moon
by Fullmoon night
Summary: About a year after the events of Trace Memory, someone else comes to Blood Edward Island. She is searching for answers and her father. Suprises and secrets lie in store, but be warned, when you dig up the past, all you get is dirty.
1. The Island

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Cing and Nintendo owned Trace Memory. Not me. Any characters not in the original game are mine.

---------------------------------------------

**June 2006**

An island can be seen in the distance. Approaching it is a small boat with one passenger standing at the front of the boat. She looks at the island with lonely gray eyes. Her long raven hair is blowing behind her, free of any restraints. "It's been eight months since anybody's come around this place," An old man, the captain, says to her, "I don't know what you're business here is, but I don't envy you."

"You shouldn't," she replies, "I don't why I even bothered." "Kid, what's you're name?" Captain asks. "Daniella," she replies, "but you can call me Dani if you want too." "Well, Dani, you should be careful, going to that island by yourself, " Captain says. "You shouldn't be so concerned," Dani says, "I take care of myself!" Captain starts laughing. "What's so funny?!" "It's just that you remind me of a young woman that came here a few months ago." Dani glared at him. "Sorry," He laughed.

Dani stepped off the ship. "Be careful, kid," Captain said, "and take these with you." Handing her some candy. "Neat! I love candy!" Dani exclaimed. Captain chuckled. "You be careful now, I'll come back for this time tomorrow morning." "Okay," Dani said to Captain, waving. She walked off the dock and toward the drawbridge.

As Dani walked, she remembers the letter she received in the mail.

_**Dear Daniella,**_

_**I'm sorry for not contacting you in over ten years. I want to make it up to you by spending time with you now that my project is complete. Please come see my at **__**Blood Edward Island. **__**I'll be waiting. **_

_**Your Father, **_

_**William **_

What troubled Dani was a memory that haunted her in the back of her mind, one that she could remember perfectly if she wanted to, but she feared it and kept it at the back of her mind, pretending she had partly forgotten.

_A small child, about three years old, is hiding under a table. She peeks out from under the table cloth that reaches the floor. A man and a woman stand face to face, the woman shouting at the man. "This is too much William! I can't take it any more!" she screams. "I'm sorry, Helena, I really am, "the man, William replies. The little girls then hears a loud sound and hides her eyes. When she looks up… _'No! stop remembering!' Dani yells at herself. She quickens her pace.

As she reaches the drawbridge, Dani sees that it has been drawn up. She groaned. "What am I gonna do?" she asked herself. Then she sees a small machine with a handle. "I can use this to raise the drawbridge!" Dani exclaimed.

---------------------------------

Didja like it? I put hints to who some characters were. See if you can guess to were I got the names.

Please review, I like reviews!


	2. Ghost Memories pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Trace Memory. Any characters not in the original game are mine.

Okay when it says **Cue music**, that means the music that you get whenever you start a puzzle.

-------------------------------------------

**Cue music**

Dani took the handle and both hands and turned it. "Ugh, it's rusty!" Dani exclaimed as she tried harder to turn it. Finally, she succeeded in turning it. The bride lowered. Dani walked across it.

Dani shivered. "It's like a ghost town. There's no one here at _all_. You would think at least a gardener would be here." Surveying her surroundings, Dani shouted, "ANYBODY HERE?" "Nope, I guess not," she said after hearing the echo.

She continued walking until she came to a large stone marker. "Property of the Edward Family,"

"The Edward Family huh," she said pulling out the envelope that her letter had come in, "I guess I should fit in just fine."

Dani looked down at the envelope. It read,

_**To Daniella Edward**_

"Yep, I'll fit in just fine," Dani grinned.

Dani continued walking until she came to a large gate. There was also a large sign post, only with most of the sign missing.

"It's a broken sign. What did it say?" Dani wondered. Then she noticed that there where pieces of white wood at the bottom of the pole. "What did the sign say?"

**Cue music**

"I fixed the sign! I didn't even get any splinters!" Dani exclaimed after finishing the sign, "Let me take a look at it. - The Edwards' Mansion. The Edwards Mansion? Well, that looks like a mansion on the left over there. But what does that symbol on the right side of the sign mean?"

After fixing the sign, Dani walked over to the big gate to the left of the sign. "Ugh, it's locked!" Dani exclaimed after trying to open the gate, "Might as well go right."

Dani kept walking until she came to a wall of rocks that blocked the path. "Oh no! the path is blocked by rocks!" she exclaimed, "Now what?"

She took another right which led her into a graveyard. 'Creepy,' Dani thought. She passed under a large arch. She saw two gravestones. "Henry Edward, 1910-1948, Thomas Edward 1912-1948," they read. Dani grimaced. "Two dead family members buried here, and I'm sure there are more," she said, shivering. She continued walking until she came to the exit, which was blocked by a large stone slab. "It looks heavy, but I think I can move it out of the way. Good thing I've been working out!" Dani exclaimed.

**Cue music**

Dani heaved the stone as much as she could, and finally, she had moved it enough and it fell over. "I did it! Go me! I rock! Hee hee! Now I can leave the cemetery!" Dani exclaimed. "Hey," Dani said, looking at the slab, "What's this? Looks like there's some kind of engraving on the other side," "D?" 'I wonder what it means.' She thought.

Then, all of a sudden, the rock started to emit a sound, and Dani could hear voices.

-----------------------------------

"_Who's there?" _

"_What was that?!"_

"_What's your business here?"_

"_Answer me!" _

"_What's going on?" _

"_Where's that voice coming from?"_

"_I don't understand. Who's talking?" _

"_Show yourself!" _

"…_It's me."_

"_Aaaugh!"_

"…"

"_Who are you?!"_

"…"

"_Aaaugh!"_

---------------------

"What am I hearing?!" Dani exclaimed, "Who are those people? I only hear two a girl and a … boy."

"_Listen," _

"What the…" Dani exclaimed.

"_Listen to them speak." _

"Okay," Dani said, "I guess I will?"

--------------------

"_I don't understand what's going on. I can see right through him…"_

"…"

"_I think… Is he… Why won't he say something? It's freaking me out!"_

"…"

"_What's your name?"_

"_A-Ashley."_

"_A-Ashley? That a peculiar name." _

"_I mean Ashley. My full name is Ashley Mizuki Robbins."_

"_Ashley…"_

"_Please!"_

"_Don't hurt me!_

"_Ashley. Open your eyes."_

"_I don't want to!"_

"_Open your eyes and look at me." _

"_Huh? Why?"_

"_Can you see me?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Of course I'm sure. You're standing right in front of me!"_

"_You can see me!" _

"_This is wonderful!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_A ha ha ha ha ha!"_

"_Ummm. I don't get it."_

"_Why is the ghost laughing at me?"_

"_I should be scared I guess."_

"_But now I'm just kind of annoyed."_

"_Don't you know that it's rude to laugh at people?"_

"_I laugh because I'm happy."_

"_So share the joke."_

"_I've been waiting all these years… Waiting so long…"_

"_For someone like you."_

---------------------------------

"Okay now I'm really confused," Dani said, "What is going on here?"

-----------------------------------------

Confused? You should be. Yes I used a lot of dialog from the original game, I did that on purpose. You'll find out about the mysterious talking rock soon, I promise. (I might save till later, but you never know)


	3. Ghost Memories pt 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Trace Memory

Thanks to my two reviewers so far

Holy Mamma: Thank you very much

IndigoInsanity: Yes, I know that it's almost exactly following the game's storyline, but it's going to start veering off from it in this chapter.

**Cue music **is the music you get when you start a puzzle.

-----------------------------------

Dani was confused to say the least. A stone had produced an entire conversation between two people whose names she perceived to be Ashley and D if she had listened right.

"Ya'know what," she said, "I think I should take part of this with me." Picking up a loose rock, she tried to break off a piece of the large stone. After several minutes of trying, she successfully pried a piece of rock from the large stone." "Yes, I did it!" Dani cried.

After picking up the stone and putting it in her pocket along with the candy Captain had gave her earlier. She walked out of the cemetery and then down a dirt path. She passed between two earth walls. She continued walking down the path until she came to an iron wall. Dani walked till there was a break in the wall. "Hey, there's all those rocks blocking the path!" she exclaimed, seeing the block. She turned her head in the other direction. "Might as well," Dani said going through the entrance.

She passed under a large arch and into a large yard. "Where am I?" Dani asked. She walked until she came to some tracks. There was a cart sitting on part of the track with a red tool box sitting next to it. "I wonder what's in here," Dani said, looking in the box. She picked up the gear inside the box. "This could come in handy later." She said. Then she noticed a table with another tool box on it. "There's just a metal brush in there," she said and walked toward a large machine on the other side of the yard. "This is a rock grinder, so this must be a mine!" Dani said excitedly. Then she noticed a plate on the machine. "There's something written on the plate but… It's so rusty, I can't read it. Maybe I can scrape the rust off."

**Cue music **

"Youch! I scraped my hand!" Dani exclaimed. "Now what can I use to get the rust off? Oh yea! The metal brush!" she sprinted over to the tool box and took the brush from the box, and the sprinted back to the rock grinder.

**Cue music**

"Yay, I did it!" Dani exclaimed, "Now what's it say, "All gold found in this mine belongs to the Edward Company. Anyone caught stealing gold will be severely punished." Dani grinned. "Does this mean if I find gold I can keep it?" She laughed.

Dani noticed the entrance to the mine was unblocked. "I wonder if I should in there." She thought. Dani walked into the mine.

"It's so cold," Dani shivered. Dani wished she had brought a flashlight with her. "What am I kidding," Dani said, "who would think to bring a flashlight to an island? You always know what you need when you need it." As she began going deeper in the mine, she started to experience the same thing that happened with the stone in the cemetery, expect it was with feelings instead of sounds. "Why am I feeling all this stuff all of a sudden?" Dani asked herself.

Dani wandered through the mine. Working lights had begun to appear. "How can these things be working?" she asked. She had starting feeling two distinct feelings as followed the lights, but she couldn't tell what they were. They got worse when she saw a patch of darkness ahead of her. Then, they gripped her suddenly, fear and pain. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and turned and ran.

Dani panted as she stood outside the entrance to the mine. "Why does this keep happing to me?" she asked, "What is happening to me?"

Dani walked down the path, back through the cemetery, and back to the large gate. "There must be a keyhole of something," Dani thought. "Hey, a keypad!" she exclaimed, noticing a keypad on the side of the gate. She tried to push the buttons. "Why won't they work?!" Dani exclaimed. "Oh, it needs a gear," she noticed, "I'll use the one I found at the mine!" She hastily put the gear in. "Now I need the code. Hmm."

"What is the code?" Dani said, "Hey what's the symbol on the sign." "I can I try that!"

**Cue music**

"Yay! I opened the gate!" Dani proclaimed. She walked through it. Walking over a bridge with water running under it, under a broken stone arch, she came to a small area with the front door. "Oh, there's a porter's lodge." She said, walking into it. "There's a lab coat on the floor," Dani said, picking it up. Folding it, she walked over to the desk. "There's a briefcase, but it doesn't have anything with it, weird." Dani observed. She picked it up. "That cave was really cold, I think I'll keep the lab coat," she said, putting the folded coat in the brief case. Examining the books, she noticed something in between them. Taking it from the books, she looked at it. It was a picture that had been ripped in half. There is a woman holding a baby standing under a tree. "Hey that's…" Dani said. The black haired woman held an also raven haired baby in her arms. "My mama and me…" Dani stared at the picture, "but then who's in the other part of the picture…?" Then she noticed a small book not like the other ones. She picked it up and opened it to the inside cover. "Bill's journal," she read, "Bill… that's my daddy's name. Why would he leave his journal in a place like this?" she flipped the page to see only blank pages. "All of the pages that have been written on have been torn out!" she exclaimed!" "Oh well," Dani sighed, "I wonder what's in the boxes." She looked in them, sighed and went towards the door. Then she noticed the cloth mat. "Why should I carry a briefcase when I can wear a messenger bag?" she grinned, and cut the mat with her pocket knife, tied it to the briefcase, put everything in the now messenger bag (except for her pocketknife, which she kept in her pocket, and strutted out the door.

"How to get in, how to get in." Dani mused outside the gate. "Hey wait a minute, why does one hand have a sphere and the other doesn't? Oh the metal spheres!" Dani raced back inside to get one of the spheres. She hastily picked one up. Hearing a conversation coming from the sphere, Dani put it in her bag and picked up another one. "That sphere remembered," Dani said, "It remembers."

(I'm not going to write the conversation she hears)

Walking up to the right side of the wall, Dani takes out the small sphere. "I guess I have to throw it…"

**Cue music**

"Creeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk," went the door and it slowly creaked opened. "Yay! I opening the humongous door/gate!"

"I can't believe I'm finally going in the mansion!" Dani exclaimed.

---------------------------------

The story is just gonna keep getting weirder and weirder from this point on.

Please review!


End file.
